First Comes Love
by WynterRose818
Summary: Sequel to To Love Again. Theresa and Fox are planning for their wedding. Will everything go as planned or are there still a few surprises left.
1. Default Chapter

**First Comes Love...**  
  
A/N: Ok so this is the sequel to To Love Again. Yay! Finally I'm able to post, it would have been up a little sooner if I didn't have a huge virus that wouldn't let me go into the internet but now since the problem is fixed I'm able to post again. I hope you like it. And well enjoy!  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
**_Preparations for The Happy Day_**  
  
Theresa sat on the soft floral print sofa in her cozy New England home. Her mind was racing as she tried to listen to Charity's babbling, all kinds of fabric surrounded her. "Uh... Theresa...?" Said Charity as she waved her hand in front of Theresa's blank face. "Theresa are you there?" She asked again with a small laugh.  
  
"Oh yeah... I'm sorry, it's just that I have so much on my mind." "Of course you do... you're getting married and your having a baby, what's not to think about?" Theresa sighed before beaming a grateful smile in her direction. "Thanks Charity, you don't now how much your helping me right now, you know I never would have pictured you to be such an... artist." She said picking up one of Charity's sketches.  
  
"Yeah well I'm just glad I have something to do with my life, It was so nice of Miguel to suggest me to you even though I don't really specialize in wedding gowns." "More like begged." Theresa sad under her breath. "What?" Asked Charity. "Oh no nothing I'm just glad that you would take the time to do it." "No problem."  
  
Theresa fingered the soft silky material that lay beside her. Charity moved over to a seat across from Theresa before asking her. "So Theresa, what kind of dress do you think you want?" "Well I want something somewhat simple, elegant, something that doesn't make me look fat." She added with a short laugh as she laid her hands on her stomach. She was starting to show and she just wanted to get married before she turned into a blimp.  
  
"I don't want it to be too too fancy, I want to eat the cake and not look like it." "Alright so I'll start some sketches on some ideas that I have and I'll get back to you and see what you think." "That'd be great." Said Theresa standing. She helped gather some of Charity's things and lead her to the door. "Thanks again Charity." "It's no problem Theresa, you know I consider you family. She said touching her shoulder before walking out the door. Theresa shut the door softly as she let out a long sigh of relief. "Miguel must really love her." She thought.  
  
She walked over to the couch and laid back closing her eyes. "I mustn't get stressed it isn't good for the baby." She told herself out loud. She took a deep breath trying to relax. She got up deciding that she would make herself a cup of tea before she went to get some rest.  
  
Fox would be home late since he had been gone for the week on a business trip. Theresa felt a little disappointed that she couldn't wait up for him but she was just so tired she could barely keep her eyes open at that moment. She strode into her kitchen. It was simple, it had oak wood cabinets and white marble countertops. It wasn't exactly ritzy but it was homey enough to make Theresa comfortable. She moved over to the stove and put a small kettle of water on to boil.  
  
She went and sat at the small kitchen table that was placed next to the window that over looked the rather large backyard. She picked up a book of baby names that she had been looking through earlier and sifted through the pages. "Hmmm... I wonder if it's a girl should I name her Anna, Marie, Lila or...hmmm... Emma? Or what if it's a boy? How would Fox like the name Alex or Peter?"  
  
"Peter sounds nice." Came a voice from behind her. "Fox! Your home early." Said Theresa getting up and going over to place a happy kiss on his lips. "He smiled his face not but two inches away before answering. "Well I couldn't stand being away from you another day, so since it was just a business meeting I skipped staying at the hotel and came straight home."  
  
"I love you." Said Theresa looking dreamily into his eyes. "And I love you Theresa." They were just about to kiss again when the kettle started to whistle. Theresa slowly moved away from him and went to turn off the fire. "So how has life been while I've been gone?" He said placing his briefcase on the kitchen table. "Kind of hectic, I have Charity making my dress." "Ohhh... I guess you can't exactly back out of that one." He said taking off his suit jacket and loosening his tie.  
  
"Yeah well I'm doing it for Miguel, he really loves her and I still find it sad that he's stuck with Kay in a loveless relationship." "Loveless? I wouldn't exactly say that it seems that Kay has enough love for the both of them." "I know but Kay definitely deserves better, you know? Some one who will love her back." "You're so caring Theresa, do you know that?" He said kissing the top of her forehead.  
  
"Ok Prince Charming although I am beyond happy that you're back I'm really tired and I think the only thing I want to do at the moment is drink my tea and go to bed."  
  
"Alright my beautiful wife to be I'll let you rest and I might just join you, it has been a long day." He said with a mischievous smirk. "Don't get any ideas, my husband to be because according to Eve we can't make love for a while." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"As much as that disappoints me I can always settle for cuddling." He said nuzzling against her neck. Theresa closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm arms wrapped around her at that moment.

* * *

A/N: Ok that's where I end it for now. What do you think? Was it a good start? And I know that it seems a little like Ethan's fantasy on the show but strangly I wrote this before I actually saw it. 

Anyway since I love your opinion so much I have a list below of baby names, tell me what name would suit the baby. I have yet to decide if it will be a girl or a boy yet so just pick a girl and a boy name. Thanks.

**Girls:  
  
Amelia  
  
Emma  
  
Jade  
  
Rose  
  
Boys:  
  
Peter  
  
Eric  
  
Scott  
  
Brian  
  
Please review. **


	2. My Girl

**First Comes Love...**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Passions etc.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
My Girl

* * *

Theresa woke, Fox's arms wrapped protectively around her stomach as she lay on her back. She knew she could most likely stay in that position forever but she knew that she'd have to get up eventually. She couldn't believe that she was going to officially spend the rest of her life with this man.  
  
She was truly happy loving him, he never held high expectations for her unlike Ethan who wanted her to be perfect and had to later find out the hard way that she wasn't. She smiled and slowly got up. Walking towards the mirror she gazed at herself blankly. She couldn't help but feel fat.  
  
She sighed as she looked at herself from a sideways glance. She wasn't showing much but she was starting to have a slight bulge and she knew soon she would have to start shopping for maternity clothes. She let out a heavy sigh before feeling the gentle strength of Fox's arms encase her into a gentle but loving hug.  
  
"Fox do you think I look fat?" She asked. "T.Lo. you could never look fat honey, and this.." He said rubbing her stomach. "Is beautiful." Theresa smiled. "I love you Fox, you always now how to make a girl smile." "Especially when you're my girl." He said grinning. Then he laughed as he broke into song swinging Theresa's hands before spinning her around. "My girl, my girl, my girl, talking bout mmyyy giiirrrll, my girl."  
  
"Now I know why you don't like singing much." She said laughing adding a false grimace to emphasize her joke. "Ha ha ha Theresa but I'm just letting you know that you'll always be my girl." And just as he was about to break out into song again, Theresa put a finger to his lips. "Just kiss me Fox." She said placing her arms around his neck.  
  
He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. When they broke apart he kept his forehead on hers and whispered. "I got sunshine on a cloudy day, when it's cold outside I've got the month of may, I guess you'd say what can make me feel this way my girl, my girl, my girl..." He sang in a quite whisper as they slow danced in place to music that only they could hear.  
  
............  
  
Theresa and Whitney walked along the sidewalk opposite some small shops in the Harmony square. "Oh Theresa honey, I'm so happy for you, your finally settling down and quitting that awful troublemaking life that you were leading before." Said Whitney taking a sip of her coffee. "Ha ha Whit, the only reason I use to make trouble was because I was obsessed with Ethan and now I'm not and I'm over it ok."  
  
"Yeah well now that Ethan's in prison there's no way you can cause him any more trouble." "Whitney please, I never told Ethan our gave him the slightest hint that I wanted to be kidnapped and almost killed." She said in frustration. "Ethan made that choice not me." "But Theresa you might as well have, I mean no offence but you chased after him and caused him so much heartache that it practically drove him into insanity."  
  
Theresa rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe that her own friend was actually blaming her for what had happened to Ethan. "Whit I thought you were my friend-" "I am your friend Theresa." "Then why are you taking Ethan's side instead of mine?" "Can you seriously blame me? I mean he's in prison right now and he'll be there for three years, three years Theresa, that's three years taken out of his life."  
  
"So what exactly are you saying? Would you rather me dead then Ethan in prison?!" Said Theresa seething. "No honey, calm down, that's not what I meant." "Then what did you mean?" Theresa said stopping and folding her arms across her chest. "I just meant that he shouldn't be there, I never wanted anything bad happen to you but you have to admit that you did play a role in all of that happening."  
  
"You know what Whit, sometimes I don't even know who's side you're on, anyway I should go.. I have a lot of things to prepare for." Said Theresa, running her hand through her long hair. "Alright honey, I guess I'll see you later." Said Whitney, walking towards the bus stop. Theresa let out a sigh, she loved Whitney but sometimes it seemed that she would rather take other's sides besides hers.  
  
Theresa walked further down the street to her parked car. Once she was in and she had started the ignition she was on her way back home. Charity was suppose to meet her there in another hour with sketches for her gown. She was soon cruising down the street towards her home.  
  
Once she pulled into the driveway she switched off the ignition. She sat in silence for a moment as she stared at her home. She looked down at her hand with a smile. Her ring finger was adorned with a simple, square cut, pink diamond. She thought back to the day that Fox had proposed to her.  
  
The living room full of flowers, a warm smoldering fire in the fireplace. She sighed as she took her keys and finally stepped out of her car. The gravel crunched under her boots as she walked towards her front door.  
  
...... FLASHBACK......  
  
"Will you Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He said opening the box to reveal a beautiful square cut pink diamond ring. "Will you marry me?" He asked hope and fear shinning in his eyes. Theresa was speechless. She didn't know what to say so she reached out and pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
She kissed him and then slowly looked into his eyes. "So... does that mean yes?" He asked. "Of course it does Fox... I love you." She said kissing him lightly. Fox pulled away from her and took the ring from the box before placing it on her finger.  
  
...... FLASHBACK END......  
  
She couldn't help but blush as she thought of how lucky she was to have him in her life. And how he had saved her in the past. From almost falling off a cliff, falling through thin ice, to being kidnapped by Ethan.. Fox was just truly heaven sent. As she looked for her house key she heard a rustling sound coming from the bushes.  
  
"Who's there?" She asked a little frightened. A calico cat jumped out of the shrubs and sat at her feet. "Oh you scared me." She said looking down at the cat. She noticed that there was no collar around it's neck. "Are you lost?" She asked bending down. She scratched him behind the ears.  
  
"I guess I can look after you for awhile until we find your owner." She said giggling as it purred and began to rub up against her legs. She stood and quickly opened the door, letting the cat run in ahead of her.  
  
Theresa placed her coat in the closet next to the door and her keys on a small table opposite. She walked into the kitchen, the cat close at her heels. She went and grabbed a tuna can from one of the cupboards.  
  
"Now where did I put that can opener?" She said before pulling open a few draws to find it. Finally she found it and went straight to opening the can. She placed the tuna in a bowl and placed it on the floor. Theresa took a seat at the table and watched the cat hungrily lap at the tuna.  
  
"I guess I'm going from picking out a baby name to choosing a name for a cat." She was trying to think of a name for him just as the doorbell rang. "I guess that's Charity." Said Theresa. She strode over to the front door and opened it. Surprisingly Charity wasn't standing on the other end of the door.  
  
There stood a man close to Fox's height with jet black hair. She couldn't quite see his eyes since they were hidden behind a pair of black sunglasses. He looked her up and down before removing them with a smile. He took her hand in his and placed a small kiss on it. She laughed.  
  
"Are you one of Fox's friends?" She asked. He gave her a confused look though his smile never left his strong handsome face. "Yeah, I'm Dylan." "Oh Fox told me about you, come in." She said, moving to let him pass. She walked towards the couch, Dylan not too far behind. He smirked as he watched her walk to the sofa. 'Now I see why Fox wanted to settle down.'  
  
"Well I hope whatever he said was good." "No of course he did." She said sitting down. He sat down as well. "Well Fox isn't really home at the moment but he should be back in a few hours, you could always leave and come back later or I guess you could always keep me company if you'd like." "Sure, I've never turned down the company of a beautiful woman." He said smirking.  
  
Theresa laughed. "Oh my God you are so much like Fox its not even funny." "Yes I kind of get that a lot." He said laughing a little himself. "Would you like anything to drink, a soda, a beer, water?" She asked. "A beer sounds good." "Alright I'll be back." She said standing. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.  
  
Grabbing a beer she was about to turn and head back to the living room but the phone rang. Theresa let out an exasperated sigh as she put the beer down and walked over to the phone. "Hello?" She asked as she spoke into the receiver. "Hello, may I speak to Theresa?" Asked a heavily accented voice. "This is she.. Paloma?" "Yes, Theresa I just wanted to say that I don't think I can come to Harmony.. I don't have enough money and I don't think I could make enough in the time before your wedding."  
  
"Oh Paloma.. don't worry about it. I'll send you the money, I love you and I would love it if you were here and especially now I think it should be easier since you're out of school." "I wouldn't ask you to send me money-" "Nonsense I mean it's not a problem, I want you here." Just then the doorbell rang. "Paloma can you hold on for just a second." She said pulling away from the phone.  
  
"Dylan, can you please get that for me?" Called Theresa. "No problem." He said getting up from the couch. He walked towards the front door and pulled it open. "Hello." Said the woman on the other end of the door. "I'm Charity." She said shacking his hand. "Dylan.. I'm a friend of Fox." "Really? Well I'm here for Theresa, I ah have some designs for her wedding gown that I prepared for her." She said motioning to the designs in her hand.  
  
"Are you a designer?" "He asked. "Somewhat of an amateur really but Theresa's been so kind as to give me a chance to do this for her." "Charity, you're here." Said Theresa walking into the room. "Yes I brought over the designs I practically stayed up all night coming up with these."  
  
"Well you sure were fast, I seriously can't thank you enough." She said smiling. She handed Dylan his beer before taking a seat with Charity. "Ok so this is what I came up with." She said pulling out her sketches. "These are the three main designs that I came up with on such sort notice so I hope there good enough." She said handing the sketches to Theresa.  
  
"This first dress is made of satin, this is an off the shoulder bustier bodice laced at the back accented with roses at the shoulder and a draped skirt that should flow over your legs possibly taking eyes off of your stomach." "Oh it's gorgeous Charity, you have an amazing talent." "Thank you." She said blushing a little. Dylan stood behind the couch looking over Theresa's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah your designs are amazing I could truly see a future for you in design." He said while taking a sip of his beer. "Thank you Dylan.. Do you really think so?" "Yeah I mean they are very good." "Thank you." She said blushing a little more. "Ok so design two is a little bit different its an English Net A-line gown with spaghetti straps with a beaded schiffli lace over the gown to the hemline which is accented with some beading."  
  
"I'm speechless Charity." Said Theresa her eyes wide from staring at the design. "Well I'm glad that you like it, now last but not least dress number three." She said. "Ok so this dress would be a little more difficult to make compared to the other two but I think it can be worth it." "Oh my God this is amazing." Said Theresa a little breathlessly.  
  
"See the crystals, pearls, floral beading and an illusion band enhance the satin bodice with a beaded halter spaghetti strap. The Basque waist and the layered French tulle skirt is sprinkled with pearls and sequins throughout the extended train." "I love it I don't know how I'll ever decide." "Well I'll give you a day to decide and you can tell me as soon as you can tomorrow." "That'd be great. " "Alright that sounds like a plan.. though I should probably start looking for the materials needed to make these dresses for the bride's maids."  
  
She said getting up. "Thank you so much Charity." Theresa said hugging her. "It's no problem Theresa." She said before leaving. "Wow, she seemed nice and she has quite a talent." Said Dylan sitting on the couch. The cat jumping up onto his lap. "Yeah she's a really sweet girl."  
  
.................  
  
Theresa and Dylan talked for a few hours before Fox came back from work. "He didn't.." Said Theresa covering her mouth to suppress a laugh. "No he really did and before we knew it we had free board for little over a month." Theresa burst into laughter.  
  
She brought a tissue to her eyes, some of the stories Dylan had told her had made her laugh so hard that it had brought tears to her eyes. "So I know Fox e-mailed me about you a few times but he never really went into much detail.. How exactly did you two meet?"  
  
"Well we had both met when we both had thought that I was married to his father Julian." "Yeah why did you marry that old bag of bones when your too beautiful a woman to give up everything for him even if he's loaded?" "At the time before we were married I was involved with Fox's half brother Ethan and I made this stupid mistake where Ethan's paternity was revealed, that he wasn't a true Crane, I went to Bermuda to ask Julian to adopt him back into his family but to make a long story short he got me drunk, married and pregnant."  
  
"Wait, he got you pregnant?" He said cringing. "Seriously that man should get some sort of surgery (I know that there is a specific name for it, my dad had the surgery but I felt way too lazy to actually look it up) to make sure there aren't any more little Julians running around." Theresa laughed a little.  
  
"Anyway I landed up having a miscarriage and Fox was there to comfort me. When Julian knew I had lost the baby he quickly filed for divorce, Fox decided I needed a vacation when the man I thought I loved decided to marry a woman named Gwen, he'd been hurt when he found out that I was married to Julian and carrying his child."  
  
"Wait a quick second here.. he decided to marry Gwen after you tried to help him back into the Crane family and I'm sure you didn't quite choose to sleep with Julian, right?" "Right, I didn't even know until I saw the ring on my finger and saw him lying beside me, the whole time I was with Julian I thought I was with Ethan."  
  
The door soon opened, revealing Fox. A surprised look crossed his face before he said anything. "Who are you and what are you doing with my Fiancée?"

* * *

A/N: I know evil cliffy but I couldn't help it. Sorry it took so long for this update but I just finished my finals at school and before that I had no time, sorry. I hope you liked this chapter and I'll try my best to get the next chapter up soon. Thanks to those who reviewed and I hope you review again, I'd really appreciate it.  
  
Here is were I ask your opinion again. Ok so in Charity's sketches which dress did you like the best? Votes on baby names are still open and I guess that poll will close by the 4th chapter. The dress poll will go on until I think I have enough reviews for those. So tell me what you think.  
  
You can just vote on your fav. dress by number.  
  
1) Satin off-shoulder bustier bodice laced at the back accented with roses at the shoulder, draped skirt.  
  
2) English Net A- line gown with spaghetti straps, beaded schiffli lace over gown to hemline is accented with beading  
  
3) Crystals, pearls, floral beading and an illusion band enhance the satin bodice with a beaded halter spaghetti strap and Basque waist, layered French tulle skirt is sprinkled with pearls and sequins throughout the extended train.  
  
The choice is yours. = P


	3. Who R U?

**First Comes Love...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Passions etc.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Who R U ?**  
  
Dylan looked shocked. "What?" He asked his voice barely escaping his lips as Fox had strode across the room and pulled Dylan up into a standing position by the shoulders. All Theresa could do was stare on in shock. Had she let the wrong person into the house? As Fox pulled Dylan up he immediately pulled him into a hug.  
  
Fox laughed. "Just kidding Dylan." He said. Dylan let out a sigh. "Fox you had me there for a moment, to think you forgot what I looked like." "Dylan what sane person could forget that face." Fox said laughing. "Hello honey." He added going to greet Theresa. He bent down and placed a kiss on her head.  
  
She playfully smacked him on the arm. "You had me thinking that I let in some psycho." She said. "Sorry." He said smirking. "Uh huh well I'll let you two catch up while I go and occupy myself." She said turning to leave. "Uh Theresa.. What is this?" Asked Fox. "What?" Said Theresa as she turned around.  
  
The little cat had apparently jumped up onto Fox's lap when he had sat down and was now purring loudly. "Oh I'm sorry Fox." She said walking back to him. "He appeared out of no where in the front of the house and I was kind of hoping that we could keep him until we find his owners, if he has any owners."  
  
Fox sighed as he looked at the cat and scratched him behind the ears. "Friendly little thing isn't he?" "So can we keep him?" She asked pouting a little. "I guess." He said. "Thank you Fox!" She said with joy. Walking over to him excitedly before grabbing the cat and placing a quick kiss on his lips.  
  
His smile never left his face as he watched her leave the room. "Ah Fox I thought I'd never see the day that you'd settle down." "Neither did I." He said turning back to Dylan. "How's life been treating you? Is there a girl at all?" "Life has been going and a girl, sadly no one in particular just a couple one night stands." Fox nodded a look of understanding in his eyes. "I now the feeling man but someday you'll find that special someone and when you do never ever let her go." "I'll take that into note." Said Dylan.  
  
"So what were you and Theresa talking about before I got here?" He asked. "Mostly of how the two of you got together and your bachelor days." "Oh God.. What did you tell her?" Asked Fox horrified. "Don't worry Fox everything I told her was strictly PG nothing R rated." Said Dylan with a laugh.  
  
He ran his hand through his dark black hair before taking a sip of his beer. Fox sighed. "She's a real treasure and to believe that I'm not only settling down but I'm going to become a father shortly after." "Humph.. You don't work slow do you Fox?" Said Dylan. Fox laughed as he sank back into the chair.  
  
They sat there for a few hours catching up on old times when they began to smell something from the kitchen. Dylan inhaled deeply. "Whatever that is it smells great." Fox closed his eyes and smiled. "Hey Fox you never said she could cook." "You'd be surprised." Fox answered. "Damn Fox you better watch your back because if you mess this up I'm sure as hell not going to let an opportunity like that pass me by."  
  
"Don't get too excited Dylan there is no way in the world that I'd make a mistake that would cost me Theresa." "Sure man I'm sure you won't." Said Dylan smiling and patting him on the back. "Now I'm dying to find out what your lovely Theresa is cooking." He said walking in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
Both walked into the kitchen finding Theresa setting the table. "What's for dinner?" Asked Fox as he walked towards the stove and lifted the top of one of the pots boiling. Theresa grabbed a wooden spoon and hit his hand with it. "Will you get out of my kitchen, I'll call you when the food is ready."  
  
Dylan stood off to the side itching his nose to hide the laugh that was threatening to escape his lips. Fox laughed and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Alright babe I'll leave you to do your thing.. but I'll be back." He said as he backed away from her. Theresa just laughed. "Come on Dylan we can take a hint, we know when we're not wanted." The two of them walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room.  
  
"Hey Dill do you want shoot some hoops while we wait?" "Sure." "Cool." The both of them walked out into the back yard where they took off there shirts and began to play some ball.  
  
** ....**  
  
Theresa pushed back the curtains and smiled as she watched Fox and Dylan playing basketball. All of the happy memories washed back into her mind.  
  
_(A/N: I'm putting flashbacks, and there will be a few, some in different chapters just to freshen you up on the other story for those who can't remember that well.)_  
  
**.....Flashbacks.....  
**  
"Theresa when I catch you..." "You'll what Fox?" She asked with a laugh. Fox sped up catching up to Theresa. He grabbed onto her but the sudden quick movement brought them both to the ground, they landed in an awkward position with Theresa on top of him. The ocean water lapped at their skin.  
  
They stared into each other's eyes. Fox hesitantly placed his lips onto hers, surprised that she actually kissed back.  
  
** ....**  
  
Theresa's head rested against his chest.  
  
She played with the buttons on his shirt as he caressed her head lovingly.  
** ....**  
  
Theresa sighed as the feeling of Fox's warm body enveloped her. "I love you so much Theresa." Said Fox looking into her eyes again. They found themselves inching closer towards each other until their lips met and they finally were sharing a kiss.  
  
** .....End Flashbacks.....**  
  
Theresa sighed but quickly turned around when she smelled something burning. She ran to the pot and lifted the top. A billow of smoke rushed out, the steam hitting her face. Theresa waved her hand in front of her face as she coughed. She turned down the fire before stirring the contents in the pot.  
  
She moved to look in the oven but had to stop when she became out of breath. She exhaled and closed her eyes waiting for the exhausted feeling to pass. She moved back towards the oven and looked in. The roast chicken almost looked ready.  
  
She predicted that the meal would be done by the next half hour. She then moved back to the window and looked out. She saw Fox make a basket and then do a small victory dance that caused Theresa to laugh.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Thanks for the reviews. I hope you liked the chapter. Please review. 


	4. Two's a Charm

**First Comes Love...**

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions etc.

Chapter 4

Two's a Charm

Theresa fixed one of the guest rooms for Dylan and was about to get ready for bed herself when Fox came up beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his head onto hers. Theresa closed her eyes and rested back in to his chest.

"You tired?" He asked. Theresa just nodded. "Well before you close those beautiful eyes of yours I have something for you." He said moving off to the closet. "I wanted to surprise it with you later but I don't think I can wait anymore." He said pulling out something out of a small bag.

She wondered why she hadn't noticed it before. She giggled a little as he came walking back towards her with a wide smile. He looked so happy, like a child who couldn't wait to open their presents on a Christmas day. He led her over to their bed and sat beside her, handing her the small white box.

"You know Fox you didn't have to do this, you've given me enough." "I love you Theresa and I'd give you the world.. I just really wanted to do this." Theresa slowly opened the box, a little in suspense over what was in the box. "Oh Fox it's beautiful." She said moving forward, pulling him into a hug.

"Here let me help you put it on." He said taking the box from her hands. In it was a simple silver chain that held a dazzling diamond charm in the shape of a star. He moved her hair and placed it around her throat. Theresa closed her eyes as she felt his warm lips press against the back of her neck.

"For my little dreamer." He said lovingly. "I love you." Said Theresa moving around to kiss him on his lips. She sighed, her eyes closed. "I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you in my life Theresa." Theresa placed her hand on his cheek and smiled. "I'm sure you will never have to."

Theresa was up finishing with making breakfast for Fox and their guest Dylan when Fox walked into the Kitchen inhaling deeply as he was tying the tie around his neck. He walked over to Theresa and placed a kiss on her neck. "You didn't have to do this Theresa, in your condition all I want you to do is put your feet up." Said Fox looking in her eyes.

Theresa smiled before answering. "I couldn't help it, I just can't stand not doing anything and well we do have a guest what do you expect me to do, I have to be the proper hostess." She said. "Well I don't want you to over exert yourself, okay?" Theresa nodded and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Don't worry Fox, There's nothing to worry about." Said Theresa running her fingers against Fox's jaw line that sent chills down his spine. "I wish I didn't have to go to work." Fox practically whispered. "But you have to. And you better eat your breakfast now so you don't land up going late."

"Sorry all I have time for is a coffee. To go." Theresa nodded as she walked towards the toaster. "I thought so. That's why I planned ahead." She said. She grabbed two slices of a bagel and grabbed a spatula and put some eggs onto it. Grabbing a paper towel she wrapped it in it and handed it to Fox. "Enjoy." She said with a small laugh.

He laughed and leaned in to give her one last kiss before he left for Crane Industries. Soon after Fox left Dylan walked into the kitchen. "Morning Theresa." "Good Morning Dylan." Said Theresa giving him a quick smile as she fixed him a plate of eggs and bacon with a side of toast. "Mmm.. This looks great." He said sitting down.

"Thanks." Theresa said, setting her own plate down and taking a seat. They made small talk through breakfast and afterward Theresa got up to take the dishes to the sink. Theresa leaned over to take Dylan's plate when she stop and placed her hand on her stomach. Her eyes closed a slight grimace crossing over her lips.

"Theresa? Are you alright?" Asked Dylan standing in concern. Theresa let out a shaky breath. "Yeah.. I think so." She said while straightening. "Are you sure? Cause I could always take you to the hospital." "No I'm fine.. I'll be alright. I have an appointment later anyway."

Dylan just nodded. He just hoped, for Fox's sake that his wife to be and the child she was carrying would be alright.

Theresa sat in one of the treatment rooms in the Harmony hospital, awaiting her Doctor Eve Russell. Theresa kept her hands against her stomach that seemed to be increasing in size by the day. She couldn't help but wonder where Eve was. She had been sitting there for close to an hour.

Theresa looked up immediately when the door to the room opened revealing a woman who looked to be in her mid thirties with red hair and a light spray of freckles on the bridge of her nose. "Hello.. Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald." She said as she glanced at the clipboard in her hands.

"Hello.. Um where's Eve?" Theresa asked, a bit confused. "Eve? Oh well she's not here today.. Some family issues I think.. I don't really know too much." She said giving her a smile. "Oh." said Theresa. "I'm filling in for her today but don't worry you're in good hands." She said comfortingly.

Theresa nodded slightly and smiled. She was going to have to call Whitney and find out what was going on. Even though Whitney and she had had a little spat the other day, she was still her best friend.

Soon they had gone through the usual check up and then she went on to a sonogram. "Hmm.." Said the doctor as she looked at the screen. "The baby looks pretty healthy... but wait a second what's this?" She said. "What?" Asked Theresa snapping her head toward the screen. "Well.. It looks like there's more then one." "What?" Said Theresa.

"Well it looks like you're having twins Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald." "Wha.. Twins.." Said Theresa shocked. She couldn't believe it. "It's too early to determine what their sex is but there's definitely two of them."

Theresa smiled to herself. There always seemed to be a surprise around the corner and she couldn't wait to see what Fox's reaction would be.

* * *

A/N: I know the necklace seems a bit stupid but it's the thought that counts and plus I was out of ideas on something better :) Sorry for the wait I had written half of this chapter, then I had no time and then I had a minor case of writer's block.

So I'm still trying to organize the names for the kid / kids, I'm, wondering what I'll do with the middle name idea. Other then that dress 3 is the winner so that will be Theresa's dress. Anyway thanks goes to those who reviewed.


	5. How to Break the News

**First Comes Love...**

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions etc.

Chapter 5

How to Break the News

Theresa was slouched on the couch tapping her fingers against her stomach impatiently. When was Fox going to get home? Theresa had been waiting for Fox for hours now, of course she had occupied herself with a bowl of fruit and some soap on TV. She couldn't believe half of the stuff that was happening on those shows.

Theresa anxiously glanced towards the clock near the fireplace mantel. It was almost 7 o'clock and Fox was usually home by 5:30, 6 at the latest. What could possibly be taking him so long? Dylan wasn't home either, he had said that he was going to do some site seeing and then head over to the Blue Note for a few drinks.

Just then the front door was pushed open and in stepped Fox. A briefcase in one hand and his keys and a box of chocolates in the other. Theresa smiled. She wondered what his reaction would be to what she was about to tell him. Fox walked towards Theresa and handed her the box of chocolates as he bent over and kissed her gently before flopping down on the couch next to her.

"So.. How was your day?" Asked Theresa, starting the conversation. "Long.. Very.. Very long." He said with a sigh, his eyes closed. He did look tired and Theresa began to rethink about telling him about the one baby they were having that had magically turned into two. What was one more day. He just looked so exhausted.

Theresa leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. He peeked at her before saying, "What was that for?" "That was for being you." He just smiled and closed his eyes again. "So.. What have you been up to all day." He asked, fatigue clearly in his voice. "Well.. Nothing much, just the usual," She said while looking down at her hands.

"Honey do you want something to eat or do you just want to go to bed." She added. Fox yawned. "I think I'll just take a quick shower and then hit the sack." Theresa nodded. Fox tiredly got up and walked up the stairs to their room. Theresa sighed and looked down at her hands. She hated herself for not telling him but what was one more day, she could always tell him in the morning. There was always the morning.

Theresa sighed. As she rubbed her eyes before looking at the clock. She immediately turned pale. "Oh no.." She whispered. She had practically slept through the day. It was 12: 30 in the afternoon. "Oh my God." Said Theresa sitting up and throwing back the covers.

She pushed herself off the bed and began to get dressed before she made the bed. "How could I have overslept?" She asked herself. She had missed Fox that morning and completely missed her chance on telling him about the twins.

She made her way down stairs and into the living room. She stood awkwardly by the sofa. She stared off in space for a moment, lightly chewing on her nails as she thought. 'Maybe if I surprised him at work.. No I can't do that.' 'I'll always have time to tell him when he gets home.'

She sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. Her heart jumped as she was startled out of her thoughts by the doorbell. She walked over to the door and pulled it open.

"Charity.. Oh it's you." "Yeah, I just came to check on you." She said with a smile. "Oh.. Well come in." Said Theresa as she stepped aside to let her pass. "So Theresa did you get a chance to decide on what dress you wanted?" "Oh.. Charity I'm so sorry I was just so busy yesterday.. I forgot to call." "Oh that's alright." Said Charity with a laugh.

"Hold on just a minute." Said Theresa as she moved over to a small desk that was placed in the right corner of the room. She grabbed the sketches before returning to the sofa and sitting next to Charity. Theresa sighed. "Alright I think I like the third dress the most it's just.. So exquisite, but do you mind if I make a few changes? See I was always into fashion when I was younger, and I do still have a little flare, at least I like to think so." "Sure go right ahead." Theresa smiled and plucked a pencil from Charity's hair.

I like the beading and such and the crystals are great but I really liked the idea of roses that you had in the first dress well I thought.." She said, bringing the pencil down to the sketch. She began to added some faux roses to the sketch. "Oh that's a great idea." Said Charity. "I thought so to." Theresa said with a satisfied smile.

Theresa had added the roses to the back of the dress at the waist. "I also have an idea for the veil, I was thinking a simple tiara and have matching roses at each corner of it.. And-" "God Theresa hold on." Said Charity. Laughing as she grabbed another pencil from her hair. She began to write down what Theresa was saying.

"Well all of this is going to go a little over the budget we had for the material on the dresses." Theresa tapped the pencil on her lips a few times before shrugging her shoulders. "How much more do you think you'll need?" She asked. "Oh.. Um well I guess.." Charity said slightly tilting her head to the side, calculating the cost of the material she would need.

"Probably about 200 but that's not including the tiara." She said giving her a weak smile. "Well I guess weddings don't come cheap." Said Theresa standing. "I should have that much in my purse." She said moving back over to the desk where her purse sat. She looked inside and frowned. She had only about twenty which was probably just good enough for gas.

"Well it looks like I'm broke for the moment so I'll have to make a quick stop to the bank." Said Theresa glancing at Charity disappointedly. "That's ok Theresa but if I order the material I could always give you the sum later on, if you like, that way once you get the money the material will already be on it's way." "Well that sounds good but I can always get the money today." "Ok but I should head back home I have one dress half to completion and two more to go."

"Thank you so much Charity." Charity just smiled before gathering her sketches. "I'll see you later then." She added before leaving. Theresa stood by the front door for a moment. "I should probably go to the bank now and then swing by the caterer afterward. That'd be killing two birds with one stone and it'll keep me occupied." She said to herself as she grabbed her keys and her purse and left the house.

* * *

A/N: I am so so sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I've been so busy with school and some stupid personal issues that had to be resolved so I hope you all forgive me. 

Thanks so much to those who had reviewed and to the question from Therox4ever I don't have a picture of Theresa's soon to be wedding dress. Before I started writing I had wanted to be a wedding gown designer but sadly I quit, but the dress isn't all from my head I saw many pictures of wedding gowns and decided to pretty much incorporate a bunch of ideas into one dress. So the dress is half in my head and the rest was a lot of help from other designers but maybe there is a dress out there that kind of fit's this dress. If I find one I'll be sure to e-mail the pic to you.

I have also decided on the names for the kids. If I decide on two girls one will be Jade and the other Emma, those names were actually tide and if I decide on two boys it will be Eric and Peter. Now if I decide on a boy and a girl the boy will be Eric but for the girl it's between Jade and Emma, I haven't exactly decided which I like better.

Pleeeeeeaaaaase review


	6. The Bank

**First Comes Love...**

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions etc.

Chapter 6

The Bank

Theresa pulled into the bank's parking lot before getting out. She strode over to the front double doors to the large building. Slipping her keys into her bag before pulling out her credit card she walked towards the ATM machine but had stop short when she saw that it was out of order.

She frowned before looking towards the lines to the bank tellers. There was a small line. At the moment she didn't want to wait but it looked as if she had no choice. She made her way to the line and stood, somewhat impatiently. She silently prayed that the caterer had no problem with her being a little late.

A few minutes passed before she noticed that two men wearing black sweatshirts move up to one of the tellers. She didn't think much of it but it seemed weird that these men would actually take the time to dress alike. Before Theresa could react they both pulled out a gun. They pointed at the teller and shouted out orders.

People screamed as they saw the guns. One of the guys moved everyone in the bank near the desks in the corner making them sit on the floor. Another man in a sweatshirt walked the bank door, most likely another one of the thugs who were holding up the bank. She noticed that this guy had a bigger gun with him.

All Theresa could think of was how these men who had decided to rob banks didn't learn from the movies that these types of guys were always caught. They moved Theresa to the group as fast as they could. One of the men was still yelling at the only teller left behind the desk.

She was typing away at a computer furiously as he shouted commands. She seemed like a girl in her mid twenties. She had short blond hair. Tears were streaking her face. "Hurry up!" Yelled the man who was pointing the gun at her head. Soon there was a siren that could be heard from the outside.

Theresa sighed in relief as long as the thugs didn't go off and shoot all of them right then and there. One of the men started yelling to the other. He looked nervous before looking at the small group of people.

There was a an elderly woman, a young man, a mother and her daughter who looked to be about 8 years old, and a man and woman who looked to be in their mid thirties. One of the men who had dirty blonde hair and a scar that slashed against the edge of his brow.

He grabbed the blond girl and walked towards the large bank windows, the gun pressed against her temple. The police yelled from outside to let all the hostages go. "We've got you surrounded! Come out with your hands up!" They added. Theresa looked away she couldn't bare to see the fear in the young girl's eyes.

As she turned her head she saw the little girl burying her head into her mother's side in comfort. The mother was rocking her daughter back in forth, trying to sooth her. Theresa rested her hand against her bulging belly. She prayed that everything was going to be alright.

She looked towards the window again and she could know see a couple local news stations parked outside. Theresa closed her eyes. She was trying to keep calm for her babies but she couldn't help the fear that was rising up in her chest. She just hoped that everything was going to be ok.

.................

Fox shuffled some papers on his desk before looking at the clock. He smiled. Finally it was his break. He pressed the intercom on his desk before speaking. "Gina?" "Yes Mr. Crane?" Answered his secretary. "Did you send out for my lunch?" "Of course Mr. Crane, I should have it to you in a few minutes." "Thank you Gina." He said sitting back in his chair.

He opened a drawer and pulled out a small cordless TV. He decided he would check the stock market while he waited for his lunch. He turned on the TV and started looking for the stock market channel but instead he was drawn to a local news station.

They was a live feed on a bank holdup. "There's never a dull day in Harmony is there?" He said shaking his head. He listened as it said that there were a few hostages in the building. Fox decided that he would call Theresa to check on her. He hadn't gotten to say good bye that morning and he couldn't help but miss her.

He picked up his phone and began to dial the house number after he got the answer machine he just hung up. 'She must have left...' He thought as he dialed her cell number. Her phone began to ring but there wasn't a quick answer then all of a sudden there was a click but noone answered.

Fox could here sounds in the background and a child crying. Fox grew a little worried. What was going on?

..............

Theresa's phone began to ring. Two of the thugs turned in the direction of their captives. Theresa swore under her breath she had forgotten that she had her cell phone. As fast as she could Theresa switched her phone on, keeping it closely by her side, hoping that she wouldn't be caught with the phone. One of the men walked towards them

One of the men stated to walk towards them. "Who has a cell phone?" He asked, anger shinning in his eyes. Theresa didn't speak. He scanned the group of people. The mother still cradling her child. He soon stops at Theresa a maddening glint crossed his eyes before he rushed towards her.

Theresa began to yell at him. "Please don't hurt me!" He swore as he grabbed the phone from her hand. He throws it against the wall. Theresa watched as it shattered into many pieces. "Anyone else have a cell phone hand it over.

Mostly everyone quickly reached for their phones and slid as far away from them as possible. The robber grabbed the brunt of the gun and knocked Theresa upside her head causing a few screams. Theresa lay unconscious.

.................................

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've been going through some extreme drama in my life. One day I'm eating lunch in my school cafeteria and the next minute I'm packing as much stuff as I can into a duffel bag and leaving my 'home'. This move would be number 18. I've been so stressed out lately. I'm living with my dad right now and I can honestly say that I'm enjoying the space compared to the little apartment I was in before but it's going to be a lot to get used to. I have no clue on when I'm going back to school.

But beside all that this chapter and the up coming chapter was inspired by a dream I had but this author's note is going on long enough so I'll continue next chapter.

Ciao.


	7. The Bank: Part 2

**First Comes Love…**

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions etc.

**Chapter 7 (Bank: Part II)**

Fox had listened as he heard crying in the background. The next thing he heard was Theresa's scream and a man shouting at her. He was beginning to goout of his mind, as all he could hear was static. He put his phone down and turned his attention back to the TV screen. He felt so helpless, not knowing if Theresa was ok, if their baby was alright,as he watched police standing with guns poised at the bank doors.

……………

The robbers started to gather people up and bring them near the vault. Theresa by now was only semi unconscious as she moaned lightly. One of the men had figured out how to open it and was beginning to fill one of the duffel bags with cash.

Theresa couldn't fathom as to how these men were planning to pull off this heist, they would obviously be wanted in many states. She had guessed that they wanted to keep the hostages as close to them as possible since she could feel herself being dragged. The man holding her pushed her across the room and she landed awkwardly on her side. Theresa screamed out in pain, the jolt snapping her back into full consciousness.

The older woman moved to her side and helped Theresa over to the wall where she and the young man, who actually happened to be going through medical school, tried to help her. Theresa had tears that slid down her cheeks in quick streams.

The young man tried assuaging her, trying to help her as well as not bring too much attention to them. "You'll be fine dear." Said the old woman looking at Theresa with scared but kind eyes. Theresa could only give a small nod before she was hit with more pain.

The young man stood and began to yell at one of the men. "You have to let this woman go! She needs medical attention!" He yelled his eyes defiant but full of tears that had not yet spilled. One of the men pointed his rifle towards him before glancing towards Theresa. "Please just let her and the young child go and you can keep the rest of us!" He yelled.

The robber kept his gun aimed at him but slightly turned his head to talk with one of his comrades. The man glanced back at Theresa before giving a slight nod.

…….

Fox stood from his desk and paced the room. He had been watching the little TV monitor and so far all he could see was the police running around. He prayed that Theresa was alright. "Mr. Crane?" Said Gina popping her head into his office. "I have your lunch." She said opening the door wider to show a plastic container and drink in her hands.

"Is something wrong Mr. Crane?" she asked moving to put his lunch on his desk. "I think so, there's a robbery at the First National Bank in Harmony and I think my wife might be in there." Gina poised her hand in front of her mouth in shock. "Is she alright." She asked with some concern.

"I don't know.. Um.. Can you cancel everything on my schedule today, I think I might take the rest of the day off." "Of course." She said before running out of his office. Fox looked around in somewhat of a daze before grabbing his coat and leaving his office.

He passed Gina's desk but before he could make it to the elevator she called out to him. "Mr. Crane!" He turned around just as she put down the receiver of her phone. "It's your wife they say that her body's being held at Harmony hospital." Fox went deathly pale before rushing to the stairs. He hurried down to the garage where his car was parked.

He tried not to let the fact that that his wife might be dead slip into his mind and drove as fast as he possibly could to Harmony Hospital.

…………..

There was a steady beeping of a heart monitor as Theresa lay in the hospital. She slowly opened her eyes to see a white ceiling. She blinked a few times before glancing down at her arms. There was a few tubes and such hooked up to her and the monitor. Moaning, Theresa moved to sit up. This was ridiculous, why was she in the hospital?

She closed her eyes and tried to remember. Slowly it came back to her. The bank robbery. Had the men been caught or had they let her go, werethere were still innocent people being held against their wills? At that moment a nurse walked in to check on her. "Oh miss, you shouldn't be up." She said rushing towards Theresa. "Why? I'm fine." Theresa said, waving her off.

"If you want to make yourself useful just unhook mefrom these tubes." She said ready to rip them out herself. "I don't think so, the doctor didn't exactly give me permission to do that." "Well please go and ask." Theresa said with a little frustration. The nurse turned around reluctantly and left to find her doctor.

Theresa looked down at her pregnant stomach. She wondered if her babies were ok. Theresa placed her hands against her stomach praying to God that her developing babies would be ok.

Fox rushed into the hospital looking for any sign that his wife was alright. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He noticed the reception desk and began to approach the small looking woman. As he neared the receptionist Fox noticed a doctor standing not too far away. The man appeared to be very upset. Fox couldn't help himself so he strode over to him.

The man looked to be in his middle ages with dark brown hair and deep green eyes that held a great deal of wisdom and sadness. Fox cleared his throat causing the doctor to look up. "I don't mean to pry but um.. What's wrong?" The doctor gave Fox a small smile before taking a deep breath.

"A young woman came in not too long ago in somewhat of a critical condition.. She.. She was pregnant and well I did the best I could but I couldn't save the child... nor her." The doctor looked like he was well on his way to tears. Fox's heart had stopped. He was positive that this woman must have been Theresa. "She seemed like such a nice young lady, very pretty." The doctor sighed before patting Fox on the back and leaving him alone.

Fox felt like he couldn't breath, his breath was caught in his chest. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him again. Wasn't losing Theresa once enough, now he was losing her again and a child this time. Walking over to a corner where there were a few chairs he leaned against the wall were he slid into a sitting position, his head in his hands.

Tears streamed down his face as he sobbed. Why was it that they never could be happy? There was always something coming between them and now it seemed like the force keeping them apart had finally won.

Just as this was happening Theresa was starting to grow impatient. The Doctor had removed some of the tubes that she had been hooked up to but there were still a few left in her arms. She couldn't stand staring at the white washed walls and the small pieces of art that did little to liven up the room.

She didn't think that she could wait a few more minutes for the doctor to return so she yanked the needles from her arms, biting her lip and closing her eyes from the pain from doing so. Theresa stood and walked toward the door. She would eventually return to the room. She promised herself that she wouldn't leave the hospital for her babies welfare.

Just as she approached the door the nurse came and stopped her. Theresa rolled her eyes. God this is just what she needed. A nagging nurse. "Oh Lord.. Miss you shouldn't be out of bed!" She said looking down at Theresa's arms which were slightly bleeding.

"I'm sorry but I can't stay in this room for another minute or else I'm going to go insane!" Theresa said with exasperation. "I'm sorry but you're here for your own good." "Please I beg of you, let me out of my room and if you wont let me go by myself then just get a wheelchair and wheel me around just don't leave me in this room."

The nurse sighed deeply before giving in to Theresa's demands. "Fine but you stay here until I get back." She said while pointing a strict finger at Theresa. Theresa nodded before moving to sit in a chair and wait for her to return.

Soon the nurse returned with a wheel chair and set Theresa in it. The two where moving at a steady pace. Finally they were crossing through the lobby. Fox had stood solemnly, not seeing Theresa as she was rolled into the roomandTheresa didn't immediately see him due to the fact that a couple of news reporters came bursting through the room.

They looked around and moved in on Fox. They started swamping him with questions some nurses and a doctor moved in to tell them that they needed to leave but there protests against them were quickly ignored as question upon question was being asked. "Is you're wife alright? Will you press charges on these men? What are your thoughts about the bank you were being put in charge of being robbed?"

Theresa did her best to ignore these questions that just seemed like an annoying humming in her ears. Theresa whispered to the nurse to leave before the news crew caught sight of her. Fox in the middle of the mob of reporters was too distraught to answer anything, he tried his best not to break down in front of these people.

"Please I'm not answering any questions!" Yelled Fox pushing past some people but in turn came face to face with his thought to be dead wife. He stood for a moment staring in shock. She wasn't dead… He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things before running toward Theresa. Theresa as fast as she could lifted herself out of the wheel chair and threw herself into his arms.

He began to cry again but this time with relief and happiness. His face was pressed against her head before he started to praise her with kisses to her face and hair. "You're alive. I thought you were.. Oh God Theresa." He said holding her face in his hands. "When I thought you died.. God I died with you." Theresa gave the smallest laugh. "We'll, I'm glad you're back." She said but there was no mistaking the emotion that was in her voice.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked. Theresa nodded her head. "I think so." She said glancing down at her stomach.

A/N: So sorry for the long wait. My computer has not been working and I just got it fixed today.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review.


	8. The Return Home

**First Comes Love…**

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions etc.

Chapter 8

Theresa's had been released from the hospital as soon as the doctors had made a few last checks on her condition. They said that she was fine and would be able to return home but would have to go back in a few days for a follow up.

As Theresa got out of Fox's car she stopped and took a deep breath. It was like stepping into a dream. The fresh air washed over her swiftly as Fox walked up beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her into their home.

Once inside he led her to the sofa, gently kicking the door closed behind him. Theresa sat and looked up at Fox. "I'm so sorry." "For what? You didn't do anything Theresa." He said taking a hold of her shoulders. "Listen to me, it isn't your fault, you were in the wrong place at the wrong time, do you understand me?"

He said as he lovingly held Theresa's face between his hands. He lightly stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. He drew in a slow shaky breath when he remembered what it had felt to have lost her for a second time.

"Oh Theresa… what would I ever do without you?" Theresa leaned into his arms. All Fox could do at that moment was hold her, tighter, closer, wanting to lock her away into his embrace and never, ever, let her go.

"Fox?" Came Theresa's voice. "Yes?" "Did you get a chance to feed the cat?" Fox pulled away and looked into her eyes. "The cat? No I was worried about you." Theresa got up and glanced around the room. "Theresa what are you doing?"

"Looking for the cat." "Theresa sit down I want you to rest, you need to rest." He said as he stood. "I'll look for the cat if it makes you feel better but first I'm taking you to bed."

* * *

After having tucked Theresa in. Fox was wandering around their home looking for Theresa's cat that didn't seem to want to be found. "Here kitty, kitty." Fox called. He hoped for two things at that moment. One that he'd find the cat and two he wouldn't find any.. surprises left by the cat.

He walked towards the kitchen. Opening the door he jumped back, startled by the cat that had jumped into his arms. Fox sighed and gave a small smile scratching him behind the ears. "What have you been up to?" He said glancing up. Fox's small smile was quickly lost as he noticed the back door slightly ajar.

He put the cat down and walked towards the door, cautiously closing it. He glanced around listening for any signs from an intruder. He quickly grabbed a knife from the counter and started back toward the stairs. He had to go back to Theresa. If there was an intruder, Theresa wouldn't be safe alone.

Just as he stepped onto the stairs he heard a noise coming from the small closet attached to the stairs. Fox cautiously walked towards the closet. Leaning against the wall he opened the door. Fox was suddenly pushed back by what appeared to be a man in all black.

Fox quickly got up from his position on the floor and chased the intruder to the door where he escaped through the front door. Fox had chased the thief half way down the block before he stopped and realized that he had left Theresa alone and there could still be a chance that someone was still in the house.

He turned back swiftly and ran back towards the house. As he drew near his home, a hundred scenarios played in his head. He hoped that Theresa was safe. As he got back into his house he shut the door and quickly locked it behind him. Fox quickly ran up the stairs and into the room that he shared with Theresa.

Theresa was sound asleep in bed. Her chest moving up and down with each breath she took. Fox exhaled calming down. Theresa began to stir before she opened her eyes and looked in the darkness towards Fox. She immediately realized that it was him since he wasn't in the bed next to her.

"Fox, honey? What's wrong?" She asked, her voice thick with sleep. Fox didn't want to worry her in her condition so he lied. "Nothing Theresa I just got up to get a drink of water." He said moving towards their bed. "Oh.." She said. He moved in next to her before planting a kiss on her forehead.

"What was that for?" "Because I love you." He replied. Theresa closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest and a few moments later she was asleep. Fox's eyes stared towards the open door his head pressed against the headboard. He realized that he wasn't going to get any sleep that night.

He tuned his ears to the sounds around him. Listening for any intruders. He could hear the creaking of the pipes which seemed louder and more ominous then any night before.

* * *

A/N: Hey it's been awhile since I last updated and I'm really sorry. I've been extremely busy with school and then when I got the chance to write I couldn't think of anything. This was the biggest writer's block I've ever had. Anyway I hope you liked the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. 


	9. Person In Black

**First Comes Love…**

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions etc.

Chapter 9 (Person in Black)

Fox stirred from his sleep, he had nodded off sometime around 3 in the morning. Glancing at the digital clock on the nightstand. It read 5:50. He slowly looked towards the window, there was a small stream of light entering the room, falling onto Theresa's face and caressing her stunning features.

Fox sighed as he rid his eyes of sleep. Carefully getting up as to not wake Theresa hemade his waydownstairs. Picking up the phone he quickly dialed a number. It rang a few times before someone answered.

"Hello?" Came a tired voice.

"Whitney? I'm sorry if I woke you but I need a favor from you." At the sound of Fox's voice Whitney was immediately shaken from her sleep.

"Oh my God! Is Theresa okay?"

"She's fine."

Whitney let out a withheld breath.

"But there was a break in last night and I wanted you to come here and just look after Theresa so I can make a report to the police."

"Oh my God! Did they take anything?"

"No, Theresa was asleep when I found the guy hiding in a closet so that's why I'm asking you to come over instead of me calling the police here. I don't want to give Theresa any reason to be nervous in her condition."

"Right.. I'll be over there as soon as I can." Replied Whitney.

"Thanks Whit it means a lot."

"It's no problem Fox… what are friends for." She said before hanging up. Fox replaced the receiver to the telephone.

He went back upstairs to take a shower and change out of the clothes that he hadn't changed out of the night before.

* * *

As soon as Whitney had put down the phone she had jumped out of bed and begun to dress. Poor Theresa had been through enough as it was. Whitney couldn't believe it when shehad gottenthe news that her best friend had been held hostage in a bank robbery and in her condition no less. 

Whitney moved around without much thought after that. She had been feeling a bit of guilt from the last time she had spoken with Theresa. She also couldn't help the small feeling of jealous envy she had against Theresa.

Why was it that Theresa could have found such a great a manin Fox and she landed up involved with her half-brother.

Whitney cringed at the thought. How could her mother keep such a secret from her for so long? Whitney rushed towards the front door. She jotted down a quick note for her father explaining that she was going over to Theresa's and she was taking his car. She was sure he wouldn't mind because if he had to go anywhere he could just take Liz's car.

She grabbed the car keys on her way out and was well on her way to Theresa's house.

* * *

As soon as Whitney arrived Fox quickly thanked her. 

"Thank you so much Whitney I really appreciate you doing this. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"It's no problem Fox." She replied.

Fox was no sooner out the door and in his car before she could close the door behind him.

Fox quickly made his way to the police department. As soon as he walked in he spotted Luis standing by his desk.

"Oh thank God, Luis.. I need to talk to you." Luis turned, surprised and a little worried at the sight of Fox.

"Fox? What are you doing here?"

"There was a break in last night."

"Is Theresa alright? God she's been through so much already."

"Theresa's fine I caught whoever it was just in time."

"Who was it?"

"I don't know I didn't see his face."

"Why is it that my sister is always in some sort of danger?" Luis sighed. Luis walked over to his desk and grabbed a pen and a form from one of the draws in his desk.

"Alright tell me exactly what happened and then I'll see if we can get a few men out their maybe watch the house a little."

* * *

Theresa had gotten dressed and had ventured down stairs. She was surprised to find Whitney on the couch reading a book. 

"Whitney what are you doing here? Where's Fox?"

"Hi Theresa I just decided to visit. Fox was just leaving when I got here and you were still asleep so I decided that I didn't mind waiting awhile."

"Oh." Replied Theresa moving towards the couch.

She sat next to Whitney and sighed. A dreamy look plastered on her face.

"What's got you in the clouds?" Asked Whitney.

"What?"

"Well you had such an out of this world look on your face I'm just curious to what you're thinking about."

"Oh, well I'm just thinking about Fox. We've just been through so much. "

"Theresa." Whitney sighed. "I'm really sorry about the argument that I kind of started the other day."

"You're forgiven."

"You know that I worry about you Theresa, right? It's just… well I'm wondering if you're making the right choice.'

"What in God's name are you talking about?" Said Theresa. "Of course I'm making the right choice, I couldn't be happier." Theresa said confusion and anger written on her face.

"I'm just looking out for you. You know how Fox was, a play boy. Who knows how many women he's been with."

"Whit, I love Fox and he isn't like that any more, he's committed to me and his children."

"I'm sorry Theresa I'm just looking out for you, you are my best friend." Theresa nodded, a little hurt that Whitney did not trust her judgment.

* * *

A few hours later Fox returned to find Theresa and Whitney sitting in the kitchen. They were both sitting quietly Theresa reading a book on raising twins while Whitney was reading some romance novel. 

Whitney was the first to notice Fox enter the room.

"Fox! You're back." Whitney said with a smile.

Whitney and Theresa had sat for maybe over a half hour in silence which Whitney was just beginning to find unbearable. Fox walked over to Theresa and kissed her lightly on her head.

"Fox where were you?" She asked holding onto his arm.

"Oh.. Well I had a few errands I had to get out of the way."

"Oh." Replied Theresa.

Whitney then stood.

"Speaking of errands I promised my father and Liz that I'd meet them at the Blue Note later so I better get going."

"Okay." Said Theresa standing. She gave Whitney a quick hug before she led her to the door.

"Thanks Whit for stopping by."

"It was no problem Theresa, I'll see you later okay."

Theresa shut the door behind Whitney before turning back to Fox. Meanwhile Fox had sat down on the couch and was stroking the cat. He seemed to be in a pensive mood. Theresa walked over to them and sat. Sighing, Theresa held Fox's hand. He glanced at her smiling before lightly placing a kiss on her lips. Theresa frowned as she looked at the cat.

"I was reading that cats aren't good to have around during pregnancy but…" She sighed.

"I don't want to just throw him back out onto the street."

"You don't have to we can find him a home."

"Can we?" She said her eyes sparkling.

Fox gave her a small smile before pulling her into a gentle embrace. 'Who could ever want to harm Theresa?'He thought to himself, closing his eyes.

* * *

…_**The Night Before…**_

'God he runs fast.' Thought the person all in black. After 5 minutes the person glanced back before slowing down. Fox was no longer behind. Walking around the corner and jumping into a car the person pulled back the ski mask revealing blond hair. Resting her head against the steering wheel she sighed. That had been extremely close. She then started the car and drove off. She soon pulled up in front of a decent sized home. Stuffing the mask in a plastic bag she shoved it into the glove compartment.

Stepping out of the car she walked towards the house. Making a bee line straightfor the kitchen she quickly poured herself a glass of vodka. Then resting the glass onto the counter, she closed her eyes and hunched over the glass. What would have happened if he caught her?

"Ivy? You're home late what have you been up to?" Asked Jessica as she stepped into the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: Thanks go to those ofyouwho reviewed. I'm sorry it took so long to review but my computer has caught a virus and beacuse of this virus i can't get into my e-mail and neither can I get into my login so now I have to go to my sister's house to use her computer. sigh I'm stressed to tell you the truth. So I'll do my best not to make you wait too long for my updates. 

And to Maggie: I never really knew that about cats (interesting but sad)but then again the last time I had a cat I was either five or six and the poor thing died of leukemia. Anyway I thank you so very much for the review.

And to everyone else who was so kind as to review thank you so much and I hope you continue to like the fic.


	10. Wedding Preparations

**First Comes Love…**

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions etc.

Chapter 10 (Wedding Preparations)

"What?" Said Ivy jumping.

"Well you're never home this late and I know for a fact that you weren't with my father." Said Jessica walking towards her. Ivy was speechless. She opened her mouth but nothing came out until she finally replied.

"Well, that is none of your business."

"Really?" Said Jessica before she shrugged.

"I don't really need to know what your conniving mind is coming up with now Ivy but if something does happen I'm not going to hesitate into linking you to the crime. "

"We'll see how far that gets you Jessica for if I were apart of anything you wouldn't be able to do anything. You wouldn't have any proof. "

Jessica glared at Ivy. She was about to retort when Sam walked through the door.

"You two are up late, what's up?"

"Why don't you ask Ivy she's the one who just got home." Jessica said walking towards the fridge before she grabbed a water bottle. She turned back to Sam.

"Goodnight daddy." She said kissing his cheek. She glanced at Ivy.

"Night Ivy."

"Good Night Jessica." Jessica turned and ran upstairs leaving Sam and Ivy alone.

"What's this about you coming in late?" Asked Sam.

"Well… I went to visit a friend of mine and I got stuck in traffic on the way back."

"Oh." Said Sam.

He walked over to her before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You're sure you weren't on a secret rendezvous." He said with a small smirk.

"The only rendezvous I could ever have is with you Sam." She replied resting her head against his chest. She just hoped that Sam would never find out where she was tonight.

* * *

…**Back to the present…**

Fox had put Theresa's cat in a box and had placed it in his car (A/N: don't worry it's an open box). He sighed as he put the keys in the ignition and had started the car. He had decided that the cat would go to his mother. He figured that it wouldn't hurt if she worked on her 'parenting' skills. And since Sam was mostly away with police business she could always use some form of company.

He soon stopped in front of the Bennett home. The cat did seem to be very well behaved for a stray and had fallen asleep in the box during the short trip. Moving to the passenger side door, he opened it and grabbed the box. Kicking the door shut behind him he walked up to the front door. Ringing the doorbell he waited. His mother soon answered the door.

She wore a blue dress, much simpler that what Fox had remembered her wearing when she had been a Crane. She was also wearing an apron which caused him to raise a brow. "Fox? What are you doing here?" Asked Ivy surprised to see him.

"Why thank you for such a warm welcome, mother." He replied sarcastically.

"Oh I'm sorry Fox I'm just surprised to see you." She said while motioning for him to enter the house. No sooner had she shut the door before she directed her gaze towards the box in his hands. "What's in the box?"

"Well it's a present from me to you." He said smiling.

"Oh you didn't have to get me a… cat?" She said as she saw the cute calico. She looked up at Fox with confusion.

"Well it was Theresa's but supposedly you're not suppose to have a cat around during pregnancy and I thought you could always use the company

since Sam is usually away on police business."

"Oh… that's so thoughtful." She said with a weak smile. Fox put his hands awkwardly in his pockets.

"Mother I know you don't exactly support my choice in marrying Theresa but I hope you'll be there at the wedding."

"Of course Fox, you're my son." She said with a small smile.

"Alright, I guess I better be going, I have to help Theresa with some of the wedding plans."

"Alright Fox I'll see you later then." She said walking him to the door. Shutting the door behind him she leaned against it and sighed. When she had seen him at the door her heart had jumped into her throat. She thanked God that Fox had not found out somehow that it had been her at his home last night. Looking back towards the couch she looked at the cat that was now lying down grooming himself.

"Now what am I going to do with you ." She said out loud.

* * *

Theresa looked down at the notes in front of her. Sighing she closed her eyes and smiled. She couldn't believe that she was almost done with everything. The invitations had been mailed, the reception hall was set, the dress was in the works of being made, the caterer was scheduled, and the date for the wedding was set. 

Theresa opened her eyes at the sound of the front door opening. Fox walked over to her. "How are the wedding preparations coming?" He asked as he sat next to her.

"Finished. All that needs to be taken care of is your tux, my wedding dress, and the bridesmaid dresses."

"Really? Wow, Theresa, I guess you didn't need me after all." He said a bit surprised. Theresa lightly hit his arm before she smiled and cuddled in close to him.

"You know Fox, the wedding isn't all that far away from now. Charity is on her last Bridesmaid gown and she's still working on my dress."

"I know and I can't wait." He said while looking into her eyes.

"What happened to the cat?" Theresa asked realizing that it had completely slipped her mind.

"Oh I found him a home Theresa. There's no need to worry."

"You did! With whom?"

"With my mother."

"WHAT! You gave him to your mother." She replied shocked.

"It's not that big of a deal Theresa."

"Not that big of a deal? Are you crazy Fox you now how much I dislike your mother! And I liked that cat to." She said, saying the last with a pout.

Fox just shook his head and laughed.

"You know for a fact Theresa that my mother and I haven't always been on good terms but can't you at least try to be civil, she is my mother after all."

She looked at him before she broke.

"I don't have to like her, but I'll be civil.. for you!"

"Now that's the Theresa I know and love."

"Now," He said patting her leg before standing. "I'm going to shower and change out of these clothes."

"Alright, I have to go over to meet Charity anyway." She said standing. She gave him a quick kiss before grabbing her keys and leaving their home.

* * *

Theresa stood in front of the Bennett home. Sighing she held her hand poised in front of the door bell. What if Ivy answered the door? Theresa just shook her head. 'Just be _civil_ if she does.' She reminded herself. Tasking a deep breath she rang the doorbell. After a few passing moments Ivy opened the door. Ivy immediately stiffened at the sight of Theresa before her. 

"Theresa?"

"Ivy." Theresa stated flatly.

"What are you doing here." She asked not budging from her spot or offering her to enter the house.

"I'm here to see Charity. About my wedding dress."

"Oh. She's in her room." Replied Ivy, finally moving aside.

"Thanks." Theresa said tightly.

Theresa made her way into the house and made her way to Charity's room without another word directed towards Ivy. Standing in front of Charity's door she knocked. She heard some rustling before she heard a tired reply.

"Come in."

Theresa cracked open the door to find material scattered across the room. And what was to be Theresa wedding gown on a dressmaker dummy. Charity was on the floor, pins sticking out of her mouth. She appeared to be sewing the sequins and the pearls onto the train. The sight of the dress took Theresa's breath away. She couldn't believe how magnificent it looked and it wasn't even complete. The light shining from the nearby window caused a sparkle that seemed out of this world. Theresa put her hand to her lips to suppress the cry of bliss that she was sure would burst out of her at any moment.

"Oh Theresa it's you." Said Charity as she took the pins from her mouth and wiped at the perspiration on her forehead. Theresa at this time had sat on Charity's bed. Theresa couldn't tear her eyes away from the gown. Charity glanced back at the dress.

"What's wrong Theresa? Did I do something wrong with the dress? Because of I did I'm sure there's time that I can easily fix it." She said a little worried.

"Oh no Charity, it's nothing like that it's just the dress.. It's beautiful." Said Theresa tears flowing from her eyes. Before Theresa could stop herself she was weeping. Charity ran to Theresa's side and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Theresa? What's wrong?" Charity asked a little scared at this point. After a moment Theresa was able to calm herself.

"I'm so sorry Charity. I think it might just be the hormones. I'm getting a bit.. a bit too emotional." Said Theresa wiping at the tears with her sleeve.

Charity gave a small giggle before she moved away from Theresa and handed her a tissue.

"Thanks."

"Well at least I know you like it so far." Said Charity moving back towards the dress. "So far the dress is almost complete, all that's left is to finish sewing on the sequins, crystals, and pearls onto the bodice and.. Well the rest of the dress and then maybe make a few alterations depending on how it fits." She said lifting her hand to her chin, she seemed to be in thought for a second. "You know we should probably try it on you and see how it fits now." She said smiling.

* * *

A/N: Okay that's where I'll end the chapter for today and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks go to all those who reviewed. I love ya'll so much wipes at a tear. 

Anyway I happened to reread some of the past reviews for this fic and I realized that I hadn't responded to one of Therox4ever's reviews (really sorry) when you asked 'What am I now' if I stopped designing gowns, well I still draw but not dresses I write during my free time (of course), I dance and once school starts again I'll be taking a drama course. (As you can see I'm into the fine arts) To tell you the truth I don't know really why I stopped but I don't know I think I just fell in love more with writing it's what keeps me sane even if I haven't quite mastered it. Yet. Anyway this is a long author's note and I think I'll just end by saying that I should hope to post another chapter really soon.

So much thanks goes to everyone who takes the time to read this fic

Please Review! Pouts at readers Please even if it's a small one.


	11. Telling Fox

**First Comes Love…**

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions etc.

Chapter 11 (Telling Fox)

Theresa lifted up her dress a bit as she stood in front ofa full length mirror. Charity stood behind her gazing at the details of the dress. She felt proud that she had accomplished in making such a gorgeous dress. Theresa ran her hands down the soft material.

"It fits perfectly Charity." Said Theresa in awe.

Charity nodded. "It looks great on you Theresa but I think the only thing I should probably fix is the hem." Theresa looked down at her feet. The dress was obviously a few inches too long. "It shouldn't be too long, you know. It could cause you to trip and I don't think it's going to be all that easy for you to hold your dress up and walk with the bouquet at the same time."

"Of course." Said Theresa smiling. Charity then began to measure and pin the dress to make the alterations. After about 15 minutes Theresa had changed back into her clothes.

"I can't thank you enough Charity for doing this for me."

"And I can't tell you enough that it's not a problem it gives me lots of practice for my designing career."

Theresa smiled before pulling Charity into a hug.

Charity smiled as she pulled away. "Okay this should probably take me two or three days, depending on the beading, to finish."

"That sounds great Charity." Theresa replied. Theresa glanced down at her watch. "Oh no!"

"What is it?"

"I have a doctors appointment and if I don't leave now I'm going to be late." Theresa said grabbing her purse. "I'm sorry." She said before she rushed out of the room and back to her car.

* * *

A few days had passed and Theresa had found herself pacing her living room floor again. Over the last few days she still hadn't found the opportunity to tell Fox about the fact that she was going to bear him twins. Theresa chewed on her nails as she thought. How was she going to tell him? Would he be angry that she had kept it from him? Sighing she sat and closed her eyes. 

Fox chose that moment to walk in. "Hello beautiful." He said striding over to her. "What's wrong?" He asked seeing the tired expression on her face.

"Fox.. I-" Said Theresa her voice shaking a little.

"What's wrong Theresa?"

"I need to tell you.. It's about the baby."

"Oh my God… Is the baby alright." He said concern and fear written on his face.

"No, no the baby's fine."

Fox sighed in relief. "Oh thank God I don't know what I'd do if I lost you or the baby."

Theresa looked down at her hands. Why was it so hard?

"What is it that you want to tell me Theresa?"

"Fox… I'm having Twins." She finally blurted out. Fox stared at her in silence.

Theresa held her breath anticipating the worst. "We're having Twins?" Fox said a small smile pulling at the edges of his lips. Theresa nodded. Fox couldn't help himself and placed a kiss on Theresa on the lips. When he pulled away Theresa laughed, relieved that he wasn't angry.

"I'm going to be a father of not only one baby but two. When did you find out?"

"Well I actually found out before the bank incident."

"What? Why didn't you tell me."

"Well you've been under some stress lately and I was just looking for the right moment-"

"Theresa no matter what condition I'm in you should feel like you can come to me with anything." He said while placing a hand lovingly against her cheek.

Tears sprang to Theresa's eyes out of relief. "I'm so sorry Fox." Fox shook his head before answering her with a light kiss against her lips. "Just promise me that you wont ever keep anything from me again."

"Promise." Replied Theresa. Fox leaned back on the couch witha content smirk on his face. "The father of twins." Theresa smiled and cuddled into him she was just so happy that he was happy. Everything just seemed soperfect.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoyed this short chapter and I'll do my best to get the next chapter up soon. 

PLEASE REVIEW.


	12. Plots and Mood Swings

**First Comes Love…**

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions etc.

Chapter 12 (Plots and Mood Swings)

Ivy paced back and forth across the living room floor. This was ridicules. She had to find someway to destroy Theresa. Beat the little wench at her own game. Maybe if she had help. But who could she possibly trust. She had to be careful so she wasn't caught or worse land up like her son Ethan in prison.

"Oh Ethan she wasn't worth it." She said sitting down, her head in her hands. What was it that Theresa possessed that made both of her sons fall in love with her? Yes she had to admit that she was an attractive young woman but she was also conniving and manipulative.

Ivy began to weep. Why? She wouldn't see her beloved son for 3 years. But she understood that he was lucky. His sentence could have been much worse. Ivy took a deep breath and smiled. Hell he could be out sooner then that if he got out on parole for good behavior.

She returned her focus on the matter of giving Theresa exactly what she deserved. No.. death would be too good for her. She would make sure that Theresa suffered and she knew just the person to help her.

* * *

Theresa was seated on her couch watching a random movie on the Lifetime channel. A remote in one hand and a tissue in the other. She burst into tears as she turned the television off. A bowl of popcorn sat beside her untouched. Fox at that moment walked through the door. Immediately he loosened his tie and set down his briefcase. Looking to Theresa he frowned.

"Theresa? What's wrong?" He asked in concern seeing that she was obviously distraught. He couldn't stand seeing her like this.

"I'm so sorry Fox." She replied in between sobs.

"Sorry for what? What's wrong Theresa?"

"I…" She began to sob even more. Fox sighed he knew that Theresa's emotions were a bit out of control with the pregnancy but he couldn't understand what she could possibly be crying about.

"What is it babe?" He asked as he sat beside her and pulled her into a hug.

"Fox… do you really love me." She asked against his chest. Fox was taken aback by this and pulled away from her.

"Theresa we talked about this yesterday. You know that I love you."

"I know it's just.. I don't want you to marry me if in the future you just become.. Content with me."

"Theresa." He said looking into her eyes. "I could never just be content with you. I love you so much. You have no idea how close I had come to losing myself when I thought that I was never going to be able to look into your eyes, never be able to see you smile.. To never be able to kiss your lips.." He said leaning down and placing a soft gentle kiss onto her lips.

Theresa gripped onto him. "I'm so sorry for being so stupid." She said.

Fox lifted her chin with a finger. "You're not stupid." He then sighed as he sat back against the couch.

"Long day?"

"Not as bad as usual but I am tired." Theresa rested her head against his chest. "Well then, we should get you to bed." He said while scooping her up into his arms.

"FOX!"

"Yes?" He said looking into her eyes his face inches away from hers. "I'm.. I'm too heavy." Theresa replied quietly as she looked into his eyes. Fox gave her one of his impish smirks. "You're light as a feather." He said as he walked with her. Carrying her up stairs he walked into their room and placed her gently on their bed.

"Now I want you to rest and dream of me."

"That doesn't sound too hard." She said with a laugh. Fox leaned over her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She said tears in her eyes. Fox wiped them away before walking towards the door, gave her a small wink and left the room.

* * *

Fox sat at his desk in a small office off of the living room. Filling out some paperwork that he had brought in from work. When had it come to this? He had never had to work a hard day in his life unless you counted the few times in Paris when he wanted to do something to keep his mind off of things and a few times just for fun before he had met Theresa.

He looked up from his desk and stared out the window across from him. It was almost midnight making it hard to discern anything. Fox sighed before raking his fingers through his hair. He was under so much stress. With work, the wedding, and things just going wrong. He couldn't wait for the honeymoon where they would just be able to get away and relax.

Brining his attention back to the papers on his desk he skimmed over the words before giving up. It was late and he needed to sleep. He couldn't understand anything anymore, the words just seemed to float around in his mind making no connection he could pick up on. He placed everything in his briefcase before making his way back to Theresa's and his room.

He changed out of his business suit and decided that before he went to sleep he would take a shower. He walked into the bathroom. Jumping into the shower stall he quickly took a warm bath.

Afterward he walked back into his room. He quickly stopped and glanced at Theresa. Wiping the back of his neck with his towel, he lightly smiled. It seemed so surreal that this beautiful woman was going to be his wife and the mother of his children.

* * *

A/N: I am Really sorry for taking so long to update. I had a really bad computer virus and I had to send my computer to be fixed and I'm still kinda having problems. I lost a lot of my files so it was hard trying to remember what I had. I've also been really busy with school. I'll really try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can but I wont make any promises. Thanks for your patience.

Please Review! Thank you.


End file.
